1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a structure of electric interface cartridge and more particular, to a packaged structure of PCMCIA cartridge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many smart electronic apparatus, such as computers and various peripherals thereof, are widely employed in different fields. As the fast innovation of electronic technology, both hardware and software improves quickly and continuously. PCMCIA cartridge (Personal Computer Memory Cartridge International Association) is a memory cartridge's standard formulated by America and Japan, and it is always used in notebook. For the notebook, there are three interface types, such as PCMCIA I, PCMCIA II and PCMCIA III, to expand abilities of notebook for connecting extended memory, network cartridge, modem or SCSI system (Small Computer System Interface or Small Computer Standard Interface), such as high capacity HD (HARD DISC) or scanner. In general, the PCMCIA can also be transformed into the other interfaces, such as PCMCIA to SCSI or PCMCIA to IDE (Integrated Drive Electronics or Intelligent Device Electronics), for connecting to apparatuses with various interfaces. At present, the greater part of notebooks can support Plug and Play so that the PCMCIA cartridge can be hot plugged, that is, the PCMCIA cartridge can be plugged in or pull out without reboot. Conventional PCMCIA interface has 8 MHz and card bus width with 8 or 16 bit, but new the PC Cartridge Standard has 20/33 MHz and cardbus width 32 bit to form the transmission rate with 132 MBps, which applies the technique of PCI bus (Peripheral Component Interconnect) to support the interface of PCMCIA cartridge in notebook with 68 Pins.
Conventionally, the packaged structure of PCMCIA cartridge usually applied metal cover to metal cover to directly hook up from each other, but this way cannot take apart the packaged structure after finishing package so that this cartridge cannot be maintain or exchanged when it damage; especially, this way fix and package the structure of this PCMCIA cartridge by hook up the trench beside COM port, and it is hard to take apart. Furthermore, there are the intervals between the metal cover and the plastic structure so that the whole structure is easy to be loose, and it also results in increasing the packaging devices. Moreover, another packaged structure of PCMCIA cartridge applies plastic injection to directly form the plastic around the sidewall of the metal cover, but this packaging method make the metal cover scrapes to damage the plastic part when packaging the metal cover with the plastic part, so the large intervals are necessary to avoid damaging the plastic part that the packaging devices are loose after finishing package process and these devices are easy to separate from the large intervals. Accordingly, there are still lots of limitations and problems on the conventional packaged structure of PCMCIA cartridge that need to be overcome.